


Chase

by fandomismylanguage



Series: Fandomismylanguage's Ereri Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dog Walker Eren, Dog Walker Eren Yeager, Ereri Week, I did this one too, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Wow, it's just t because of language, maybe not, not sure if I'll do the one for tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismylanguage/pseuds/fandomismylanguage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's summer job is to walk dogs. It's a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do the challenge today as well. Enjoy tall dog walker Eren.

If you’d ask Eren what his side summer job was he’d say ‘technically dog walker’ but in reality a lot more of his walks went a little something like this.

****  
  
  


“Bean, no! No! NO! STOP! Bad boy! Stop! I said stop!”

The dog continued tearing through the sidewalk at an alarming pace, with his lumbering companion not far behind.

“Sonny! Sonny! Fuck! FuCKITY SHIT! NO! PLEASE STOP!”

Eren was sprinting at his highest speed, but he swore that these dogs had to be half wolves at the rate they were running.

_If they’re doing what I think they’re doing shit will hit the ceiling. I’ll get a new client, fuck social niceties, fuck Han-_

“Oh heeeeeeeey, Levi. So sorry. I know it must get really tiring, but I really can’t control them at this point.”

The man he was adressing was currently under a mound of dogs who were licking and slobbering over his face and clothes much to the mans slight disgust.

“Tch. I’d blame it on you, but we all know that these dogs are Hanji’s, ergo we can probably assume it’s the shit they’re feeding them.”

“ I don’t think Hanji would do that to their dogs, even if-”

“-they look like a wolf?”

“Well, Huskies are just around the same size, if not a little smaller?”

“Keep dreaming kid.”

“Alright, well this was nice. Again. Sorry.”

Picking up the leashes of the dogs Eren walked out of there before he could make things worse. Immediately the dogs rocketed off, Eren trying his hardest to reign them in,

“Stop! I’ll give you a treat, my newborn, please just stop!”

Behind Eren, Levi was laughing on the floor, the sight of Eren trying to negotiate with the dogs a ridiculous sight.

****  
  


 

 

_Fuck. Those dogs sure can run, my legs are sore as shit. How do they even have that much energy? I take them out to walk everyday. I think I’m starting to see why Hanji pays so much to have them walked. Although knowing her, she can probably handle it._

A soft buzzing interrupted Eren’s inner monologue. Softly cursing at the device he picked it up and managed to not answer by yelling into the receiver to leave him alone,

“Hello? Eren Yeager, how can I help you?”

_Please, please go away. For the love of God, go away._

__

The man on the other side had a voice that Eren could only refer to as a Dad Voice.

“Yes, can you walk my dog?”

_No, not on my weak ass legs I cannot._

“Of course.”

_Fuck me right up the ass._

__

The man sighed in relief and immediately told Eren all the vital information, which was that he was a well trained dog,something a certain someone could definitely take notes on, a Welsh Corgi to be exact, his name was King, and apparently could only do two or three laps around the park. The man called himself Erwin and told him the times that’d be best.

_I wish I could just walk them with Bean and Sonny but by the sounds of it, King probably couldn’t handle something like Bean and Sonny. Maybe I’ll take my longboard because by the sounds of it, King can fit on it. Yeah. Let’s try that out._

****  
  
  


The following morning proved to be quite the surprise as upon arriving to Erwin’s address, the overactive dogs seemed to settle down a bit. They were still overly rambunctious, but who knew that all it would take would be a petite little corgi in order to calm them down.

_Maybe it’s a pack thing, whatever it is though, I’m not gonna question it. I just hope this lasts though._

 

Eren walked away from Erwin’s house, a little tottering Corgi leading them towards the park.

****  
  
  


 

_This is it. This is the big test. Will King’s leadership work?_

__

Up just ahead jogged Levi, the poor victim to all of Bean’s and Sonny’s adventures.

****  
  
  


Levi was a friend of Hanji’s, and although he loved dogs, getting thrown to the ground by the two mastiffs Hanji called dogs, on a nice relaxing jog, was not exactly something he wanted. That and he wasn’t sure as to how to deal with the hot dog walker. Levi found him to be insanely cute, but whenever he wanted to talk him, he would just disappear in a cloud of dust, yelling obscenities at the wild dogs.

Levi truly thought him a sight to see.

****  
  
  


_C’mon King, don’t let me down. You gotta, no. No. Noooo-_

“KING, COME BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT TRAITOR!”

The corgi waddled it’s way over to Levi and started to nip at his ankles, Levi at first being confused, then his face quickly turning to horror as he caught vision of Bean and Sonny racing towards him. Like a man on his deathbed, he seemed to accept that there was no way of escaping the fate that was held to him and just steeled himself for an onslaught of dogs.

Picking up the corgi first and cradling him Eren began to talk to King,

“I’m disappointed in you King. I thought you were better than that. I see that I was sorely mistaken. For the rest of the walk you’re in time out.”

_He has the fucking audacity to look ashamed. No. Not falling for those eyes. He betrayed me._

“What’s timeout?”

Levi’s voice was muffled by the heavy dogs, but nonetheless Eren heard his question. Looking away he answered,

“My longboard.”

“What about these mutts? What’s their timeout?”

“Hanji’s house.”

Levi’s laugh was there, one of the most wonderful things Eren had ever heard, right between, “Class is canceled” and the ping of a microwave. It was below “I’ll pay” though,sure he liked the man, but not that much.

_Enough interaction with the attractive man for today Eren. Run along now, he probably has a girlfriend or something._

“So you took a new client?”

_No! Just, walk. Walk that way! Go away Levi, I don’t want to have to suffer from public humiliation today. You’re too attractive for my mind to compute._

Smiling as if he weren’t infatuated with the other man he answered brightly,

“Yup! This guy was kinda helping, but now he’s part of the problem.”

“I think it’s a thing that my friends did. Tose fuckers conspire against me all the time. Fucking awful.”

_That’s nice. I’m running late. Oh good, an excuse._

Bending down to put King on his longboard he gave a rushed apology, that sounded half-hearted even to his own ears.

_Damn my inability to lie._

__****  
  
  


 

 

By the middle of summer Eren had gained many new clients, from, Erwin’s boyfriend, Mike who owned a bloodhound, Petra who had a cocker spaniel, all the way to Connie and Sasha’s dachshund. Who they had named potato, go figure.

****  
  


Eren had stopped going around the time Levi did, which lasted a total of about a week because Levi said something about how he liked to change things up. Eren suspected he didn’t mind the dog pile as much as he said he did.

That was part of the reason Levi changed his jogging times. The other half was about six feet tall, had green eyes, and a smile that he’d probably stolen from an angel.

****  
  
  
  


Their summer went like that, Eren chasing the dogs, and the Levi chasing Eren when he changed the walking times.

That was until the dogs disappeared for a week.

****  
  
  


Eren had taken a small break from the dog chasing he called dog walking and decided to spend some time with his own dog, Titan, a German Shepard.

They were out walking, which was a breath of fresh air.

_I love my dog. My dog isn’t an ass. He follows my orders, he’s completely adorable, and so nice and friendly. All the dogs I walk are assholes. Especially King. Traitorous fuck._

Normally one would think that this would be the perfect time to prove how wrong Eren was by having Titan go chase some squirrel or some awful shit that’d make Eren red in the face and splutter off insults. But no. The universe was somehow more cruel.

_Is that Levi? Shit. What do I do? Do I just run by? Do I try to convert him to satanism? Sell him Girl Scout cookies? I’ve never been in the situation where the dog I’m walking doesn’t immediately want to go and tackle Levi.  Shit. What do I do? Maybe he won’t notice. I’m a pretty generic guy, nothing special. Just gotta jog by. Just pray to Cthulhu that nothing will happen._

“Wow. You’ve found a dog that’s actually decently trained and isn’t a complete piece of shit when it comes to me.”

_Damn it Levi. Stop being a smartass and let me walk by. I have pride that’d I’d like to remain in tact, and your handsomeness isn’t going to let that happen._

__

“Yup! This is my dog, Titan.”

Bending down Levi began to pet titan who sat very patiently and revelled in the affection he was being showered in.

_Surrounded by traitors. Man’s best friend, my ass._

“He’s not bad.”

“Nope.”

_Way to sound like an asshole Eren._

__

“He’s pretty cute.”

“That he is.”

“Not as cute as the owner though.”

****  
  
  
  


If Eren walked away with a phone number and a date, well then that was just the karma from everything he’d had to deal with recently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment or give a kudos, that'd be great!  
> Follow me on tumblr at [goldkey-greeneyes.tumblr.com](http://goldkey-greeneyes.tumblr.com)


End file.
